Location analysis in mobile phones is typically performed by collecting location data once the mobile phone moves from one location to another. The collection of location data is performed with the use of Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS), network based positioning methods, or Inertial Navigation Systems (INS). These methods may be used for the tracking and recording of all locations visited by the mobile device.